Frank
Frank *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Mike, The Small Controller, Rex, Bert, Jock, Duck, Oliver, Stanley, Sidney, Donald and Douglas, Sigrid of Arlesdale, Blister I and Blister II *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voiced By:' Enterprisingengine93 Frank is a small grumpy grey diesel who works on the Arlesdale Railway. Bio Frank is a grumpy gray diesel. He works with Mike quite often at the Ballast Hopper where they load trucks for the Little Western Engines. Frank can be overly sensitive and can get annoyed very easily, and Mike takes pleasure in infuriating him. His voice gets very high pitched and squeaky when he's angry. Despite everything, Frank is diligent and only wants to make a name for himself, and he values his time with Mike much more than he would let on! When Oliver arrived at the chute during "Lift Bridge," Frank was cross at Mike for implying that he only existed for Mike's entertainment. Oliver laughed, and left the two "lovebirds" to argue. Later, he and Mike were arguing about sheep, automobiles, and traffic, when Stepney fell from the sky, landing right in front of them! While Mike was on a search party, Frank was pulling a ballast train. He stopped to talk to a farmer, but Mike, who had no light, crashed into his trucks! Frank criticized Mike, but the two suddenly realized that the lost sheep Mike was looking for was standing above the wreckage! On a later occasion, Frank was cheerfully clattering along, when he realized that Donald had knocked a bridge over! He wasn't able to stop in time and crashed next to Donald, and was very cross at the Scottish engine for his clumsy accident. When Sidney first arrived, Frank was horrified and humiliated that his fellow diesel was such an imbecile! He quickly took a strong dislike to Sidney, but after Oliver assured him and the others that Sidney meant well, he did his best not to be rude. During the tornado incident, Frank was relieved that the Extension Bridge had not fallen on him, and after a quick insult from Mike, quickly fled the scene. When Mike told Stanley the story of his whistle, Frank assured Stanley that the event was hilarious. In "Swashbuckler", Mike and Frank attempt to give The Small Controller romantic advice, with Frank making a point that if he "didn't always smell of Tidmouth Kippers" he'd have better luck getting dates. This notion was obviously not recieved well. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge **Stepney Makes an Entrance **Search Party **Rising to the Occasion **Snow Blind (flashback cameo) **Sidney **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Mavis and the Tornado **Waterworks **Rock-Star (cameo) **Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' **Stafford's Request (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Rex, Bert, Mike and Frank - Meet the Characters! **Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return **The Arlesdale Railway has a new Brochure - Meet the Characters! Trivia *Both he and Mike are voiced by Enterprisingengine93. *Collectively, Frank and Mike have never spoke in an episode without one another (although the latter has had more cameos) Gallery File:Risingtotheoccasionfrank.png|Frank approaches the broken bridge. File:Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.37.54 PM.png|Frank, Nelson and Stanley. ILikeSheep.jpg|Frank with Mike at Stepney's accident. WeCouldBeAutomobilesStuckInTraffic.jpg|Frank and Mike. Sidney(episode)12.png|Frank and the Caldonian twins. Sidney(episode)4.png|Frank argues with Mike. Frank.jpg|Frank at night. Mike.jpg Duck, Oliver, Stephen, Buster.jpg What a crowd.jpg|Frank with the other Arlesdale Railway Engines. The whole Gang Rex Mike Bert Frank The Small Controller.jpg|The 3 steam engines of Arlesdale with Frank. Lift Bridge (41).png Frank and Rex.jpg Promo Image.jpg Rex Bert Mike Frank !.jpg Swashbuckler56.png Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Frank and Sense.jpg Ridiculous .jpg Arlesdale Crew.jpg Jock Rex Frank.jpg IMG 3107.jpg Hurricane Mike and Frank.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:The Arlesdale Railway Category:Grey Engines Category:Minimum Gauge Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Railway Series Only